


(gerard)

by flyingthesky



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, No Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: "I have a secret," Mikey says, fingers still picking at a hole in his jeans, "do you want to talk to him?"
Relationships: Frank Iero/Ray Toro/Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Kudos: 16





	(gerard)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so there's actually some Backstory to this fic: i bought a copy of a [book](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/371149.George) called _(george)_ at a dollar store once and it remains one of my favorite books that i never talk about because up until very recently it was difficult to find. probably don't name your book a very common male name that the first president of the united states shares. it's bad for marketing.
> 
> anyway the book is kind of like a softer, kinder version of be more chill where the main character has a brother inside his head named george who does his math homework, making him look smarter. also getting him into trouble because #brothers amirite? so i stole the idea, wrote an au, got a bunch of questions about what the book was over the years. this time i figured i'd just link the book. you're welcome.

There were basically only two people who knew that Gerard was the dorkiest and most unexpectedly hilarious person in the entire world. Mikey Way knew, because Gerard lived inside of him, and his Grandmother Elena knew, because she was the only person other than Mikey that Gerard had ever spoken to. At least, until Mikey entered high school and the events written here happened. Until then, not even Mikey's own mother knew that she had given birth to concentric twins.

See, but Mikey? Mikey had always known that Gerard existed. He told his mother about Gerard once, in fact, and his mother accepted Gerard up to a point because, as she said, most creative children have imaginary friends. Mikey just happened to have an incredibly detailed and personable imaginary friend. She assumed, as most people would, that Mikey would forget Gerard eventually.

But Mikey never forgot. He just stopped talking about Gerard.

\----

Elena found out eventually, though, because Mikey was kind of a quiet kid. She was watching Mikey, and Mikey would smile at nothing sometimes, or get a far-off look on his face. Eventually, she just asked him about it.

"Mikey," Elena said to him, "why do sometimes stare at nothing for hours?"

Mikey blinked and pushed his glasses up. "Because Gerard tells me stories, and I like listening to them."

"Who's Gerard?"

Mikey frowned for a moment, seemingly forgetting that Elena was there. He blinked and then spoke in a voice that wasn't his own.

"I'm Gerard. I live inside Mikey."

"Oh." Elena smiled. "Well. What sorts of foods do you like, Gerard?"

\----

Mikey was sort of brilliant. At least, outwardly it looked like Mikey was brilliant, but in reality Mikey was smarter than average and he had a lot of help from Gerard, who memorized all the boring stuff so Mikey could concentrate on what was really important. Anyway, Mikey was sort of brilliant, which was why he didn't have very many friends. In fact, Mikey really only had two friends.

One was Frank, who was loud and obnoxious and who Gerard thought was kind of cute. Mikey tried not to listen when Gerard starting waxing rhapsodic about all things Frank. It wasn't really that Mikey didn't think Frank was cute, because Frank totally was cute if you were into kinda scrawny guys with unfortunate hair. It was mostly that Mikey was more into Ray.

Ray was Mikey's only other friends, and Ray was _awesome_. He knew how to play guitar and laughed at Mikey's jokes and let Mikey have some of his mom's cookies when she packed them into his lunch. He was also really cute, even if Gerard tended to think that Ray's hair looked like something had been living in it. Personally, though, Mikey wasn't sure there wasn't something _actually_ living in Frank's dreads so Gerard could just be quiet about that.

This was the only thing they didn't agree on, and up until this point Mikey and Gerard had agreed on almost everything. Sure, sometimes they couldn't agree on whether Batman or Superman was cooler, but they agreed on big, important stuff like who was hot and who was not. So the fact that Gerard was crushing on Frank and Mikey was crushing on Ray was kind of a big deal.

Especially since Gerard didn't have his own body.

\----

For the most part, though, it didn't really matter. Mikey still did impeccably on all his tests and Gerard still helped him out with definitions and the like. Ray and Frank still hung out with Mikey and everything was like it always was. Except for one hot summer day when Ray and Frank were sitting around in Mikey's room and Mikey was picking at a hole in the knee of his jeans.

"Hey," Ray said, "something wrong, Mikey?"

"I have a secret," Mikey says, fingers still picking at a hole in his jeans, "do you want to talk to him?"

Ray blinked, confused. "What do you mean, talk to him?"

"Exactly what I said." Mikey sighed. "Do you want to talk to him?"

"Sure." Frank bounced on Mike's bed. "Why not?"

Mikey closed his eyes, having a conversation with Gerard for a moment before he opened his eyes again and there was something different about him, the way he carried himself or something, because Gerard had taken control for the moment. Frank and Ray hadn't known that, though, so they were a little surprised when Mikey's voice was completely different.

"Hi," Gerard said shyly, "I'm Gerard, Mikey's internal brother or something."

Mikey's friends were a little shocked, not quite understanding how Mikey could have a brother who they'd never seen. When they thought about it some more though, it all made sense. The way Mikey would mumble to himself sometimes, the way Mikey would sometimes space out completely. It was all solved by this new piece of information.

Frank recovered first: "What, like, a split personality?"

"No." Gerard blinked. "I'm his brother, I just don't have my own body."

"Weird," Frank mumbled as he flopped down next to Gerard and inspected him, "I can tell you're different somehow. Hey, Mikey! You still in there?"

Something changed, and then Mikey rolled his eyes. "Where else would I be, Frank?"

Ray flopped down on Mikey's other side. "Can you guys just. Change whenever?"

"Pretty much." Mikey hesitated, going back to picking at his jeans. "You guys don't think I'm crazy?"

Ray smiled. "We've always thought you were crazy, Mikey. The only difference now is that we know why."

"Yeah." Frank punched Mikey lightly. "We still love you, if that's what you're asking."

Mikey smiled. He figured that basically? Basically he had the best friends ever.

\----

The problem was actually that once Frank knew that Gerard existed, the lines between Mikey and Gerard blurred. Maybe Frank had always had a thing for Mikey and maybe Gerard just sort of became a part of Mikey to Frank and maybe it was stupid to kiss Mikey one day, out of the blue. Mikey froze, and Frank was going to pull away when something shifted and Mikey relaxed.

Only it wasn't Mikey, it was Gerard. Frank wasn't entirely sure how he knew that, how he could tell, but he knew that this was probably not the way relationships were supposed to go. Frank pulled away, and was going to ask if this was okay, but Mikey flickered back in.

"I have to go," Mikey said quickly, "I'm—I just. I have homework."

And Mikey fled, not looking back, because having your brother inside of your head wasn't always as cool as it seemed. Sometimes it just made him confused and scared and frightened because Mikey wasn't sure where Frank's feelings for him ended or got mixed up with feelings for Gerard and everything was complicated.

\-----

Gerard apologized for the whole Frank situation, and Mikey forgave him because Mikey always forgave him. It didn't make things any less complicated, though, especially not when Mikey happened to do something incredibly stupid not long after.

He kissed Ray. Mikey kissed Ray and he didn't have a good excuse why beyond that he wanted to and Ray didn't pull away immediately. He did pull away eventually, though, staring down Mikey and Mikey looked away because he was a fuck-up. Even though he was brilliant, so brilliant, he couldn't get this one thing right.

Ray brushed his fingers over Mikey cheek and smiled sadly, "What about Frank?"

Mikey was quiet for a long, long moment. He was talking to Gerard, mostly, and trying to work out everything. Finally, Mikey turned back to Ray and shrugged.

"I don't really know. Gerard likes Frank and I like you, but Frank might like me and you might like Gerard and I might like Frank and Gerard might like you. It's very complicated right now."

"Maybe we should ask Frank," Ray said, wrapping his arms around Mikey, "and try to sort everything out?"

\----

Which is exactly what they did. Ray and Mikey called Frank, who came over and fidgeted nervously because well. They were in a weird situation. They had always been in a weird situation.

"I think," Frank finally said, "that I like both of you. All of you, really, because I kinda like Ray too?"

"I'm pretty sure it's the same for me," Ray shrugged, "what about you, Mikey? Gerard?"

There was a moment of silence where Mikey and Gerard had one of their silent conversations. Ray and Frank waited nervously, unsure o what to expect. Then, Mikey smiled.

"Gerard says," Mikey said slowly, "that love is love and love is awesome so choosing between the two of you is pointless and stupid."

That's all the cue Frank and Ray need to slot themselves in place, Frank sort-of straddling Mikey and Ray behind him. Frank kisses Mikey, only it's not Mikey, it's Gerard but it's Ray that's sucking a mark on to Mikey and it's so intentional and deliberate that Mikey laughs, just for Gerard, and tells him that he's glad that they picked two people who understood, tried to fit all the pieces together.

_Yeah_, Gerard said back to Mikey, _I'm glad too._


End file.
